


Can't Resist the Irresistible

by theagentshade



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, No Spoilers, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theagentshade/pseuds/theagentshade
Summary: The life of a disadvantaged army's leader is an exhausting one, to the point where Byleth's sex life is dwindling. Lucky for him, Ashe has an idea of how to spice things up.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert & My Unit | Byleth, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/My Unit | Byleth, Ashe Ubert/Byleth
Kudos: 31





	Can't Resist the Irresistible

Byleth looked exhausted. 

That was the first thought that went through Ashe’s mind whenever Byleth stepped into their (now shared) quarters at the end of the day. 

The emergence of war had taken a toll on everyone; with no knowledge of what the future held, the army worked towards their objective day by day, step by step. Regardless of the unpredictability, with the daily meetings, hearing reports, and preparing for the next battle, Byleth returned to his quarters every night exhausted, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep with the man he loved. 

Tonight was no exception; the moment Byleth stepped into his quarters, he spotted Ashe laying in his bed, wearing only his smallclothes, his back towards him. However, upon the sound of Byleth closing his door, Ashe turned around to face him. Byleth greeted his lover with a radiant smile, the stress of the day beginning to melt away. Ashe returned the smile, lifting the covers as an invitation. 

Byleth peeled off his robes, leaving them on the floor as he stripped down to his smallclothes. He then slid on to their bed, wrapping his arms around Ashe as their bodies pressed upon one another. 

“How are you, baby?” Byleth cooed, caressing Ashe’s cheek with the tips of his fingers. 

Ashe hummed as he leaned into Byleth’s touch. “Happy now that you’re here.” 

Byleth grinned before leaning in and kissing Ashe’s lips. Ashe returned it, and the two young men laid there for several minutes, lips locked as their hands roamed each other’s bodies. 

To Byleth’s disappointment, Ashe broke the kiss. However, he only did so to ask, “How far do you want to go, my love?” 

Usually, Ashe was down with whatever Byleth was in the mood for. When Byleth gave clear signals that he wanted sex, Ashe didn’t hesitate to let things get heated. However, so far, Byleth hadn’t gone farther than kissing or caressing, indicating that he wasn’t in the mood. 

“Hmmm. . .I don’t think I have the energy to pound you into the mattress tonight. But we can keep making out.” 

Byleth’s tame, yet also quite blunt phrasing, brought a blush to Ashe’s cheeks. “Sounds good.” 

That wasn’t _exactly_ a lie; touching and kissing Byleth were some of Ashe’s favorite things to do in the world. However, he couldn’t help but be mildly disappointed. As the war raged on, sex between the two lovers became less frequent. Not only did they have less time, but they had less energy to when they _did_ have time. As draining the war was for the both of them, Ashe couldn’t deny that Byleth was the most drained of all, therefore being in the mood far less often than Ashe was. 

Both lovers missed the early days of the war, at the beginning of their relationship, when they had the time and energy to make love almost every night. They wanted this war to end just as much as everyone else, for the sake of all the lives lost and stability of Fódlan. However, neither of them would ever admit (except to each other) that, once the war ended, what they looked forward to the most was reigniting their intense, mind-blowing sex life.

Ashe tried to push all of that aside as he leaned in to resume their make-out session. Byleth gave Ashe a chaste kiss, then hesitated. He put his hand on Ashe’s cheek, caressing it with his thumb. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“For what?” 

“That I don’t have the energy to make love very often.” Byleth sighed. “Don’t deny it, I know you want more sex. I do too.” 

Ashe’s expression saddened. “You can’t help it. I’m not going to push you into something you don’t have the energy to do.” 

“I know. . .I just wish I could pleasure you. Like I used to.” 

“You still pleasure me plenty, love. Just in different ways.” 

“Yes, but. . .” Byleth planted a kiss on Ashe’s nose. “I can’t be the only one that misses your cock in my mouth, sucking while stroking the rest of your length.” 

Ashe’s blush returned, deeper than before. “Byleth. . .” 

Byleth kissing Ashe’s forehead. “Surely I’m not the only one craving my cock in your ass, being begged to go harder and faster when the bed is already creaking.” 

“[em]Byleth![/em]” Ashe’s pitch raised. “I miss and crave all that too, but it’s not, um, helping. . .” 

“. . . .Oh. Oops.” Byleth moved his fingers to Ashe’s chin, tilting his head so it was facing him again. “Good to know that dirty-talk is a fast track to turning you on.” 

“Gods, how could that _not_ turn me on? Too bad I’m awful at dirty-talk.” 

“You say that, yet you've never let me hear you try.” 

“I just feel so awkward when I do it. Your dirty-talk is hot because it’s so smooth.” 

“Well. . .fair enough.” Byleth gave Ashe another kiss. “There’s some things in bed that I wouldn’t want to do, yet would turn me on if you were to do it.” 

Ashe placed a hand on Byleth’s hip, caressing it with his thumb like how Byleth was caressing his face. “Like what?” 

“Hmmmm. . .I can’t think of anything off of the top of my head. . .” 

While Byleth and Ashe took their sex life quite seriously, they were also vanilla. Ashe wasn’t very kinky, and Byleth had been too sheltered for most of his life to be aware of many kinks. Due to being a teacher during his Academy days, the students had felt too uncomfortable to discuss sex in detail around him, even though he appeared to be around their age. While his former students were more comfortable talking about sex in his presence now, the subject rarely came up, as sex wasn’t a priority when being deeply involved in a war. 

Byleth’s thoughts were broken when Ashe’s hand on his hip froze, his face breaking into a smile. It wasn’t like the smile he had when Byleth had entered his quarters for the night; it was the type of smile he only displayed when they had suddenly come up with an answer to a challenging question. 

“What’s that smile for, baby boy?” Even when suspicious, Byleth couldn’t help but coo while questioning him. He found everything about Ashe cute, but his smiles were just too cute for him to take, no matter what the context was. 

Oh, I just. . .thought of something. That’s all.” Ashe giggled.

“Now you’re making me curious.” Byleth began grinning himself, bringing his free hand to Ashe’s torso and tickling it gently. 

Ashe’s giggles increased, his body curling inwards. “Ahhh. . .I want it to be a surprise. You’re not going to tickle this out of me.” 

Had Byleth not been so exhausted, he wouldn’t have given up; he would have gone for the kill, pulling Ashe into a full-blown tickle fight until he gave him an answer. Lucky for Ashe, Byleth didn’t have it in him to keep pressing. 

“Alright, if you say so. Though I’m still curious.” 

“You’ll find out soon enough. . .” 

Once Ashe’s chuckles ceased, he kissed Byleth’s lips again, resuming their make-out session from before. As their kisses deepened, Byleth rolled over so Ashe was beneath him. The two young men kissed and caressed each other until their lips were swollen and their arms were numb, falling into a peaceful sleep with Ashe in Byleth’s arms.  
________________________________________________

The night after Ashe suddenly got a new idea for his and Byleth’s sex life, he decided to make it a reality. However, he also realized that he needed to find certain materials in order to make that idea happen, materials that he didn’t know how to get. 

Having no idea where to start, he resorted to asking Annette for help. She was initially alarmed, as she had never imagined Ashe having such a. . .lewd favor. Regardless, she took Ashe’s request, full of enthusiasm and without judgement. She knew of a merchant that sold what he was looking for, leading her to not only bringing him to this merchant, but helping him pick out the perfect materials he was looking for. 

Once this was done, both of them realized they needed help in sewing said materials together. She suggested he ask Mercedes for assistance, as she had more sewing experience than Annette and Ashe combined. Ashe was reluctant to do so, as he was embarrassed enough just getting Annette involved. However, Annette wouldn’t take no for an answer, insisting that Mercedes would be more than happy to help him, regardless of the nature of his request.

In the end, Annette convinced Ashe to ask her, the only catch being that she escorted him for moral support. Annette had stood there biting back a smile as Ashe made his request, blushing furiously as he stuttered while holding out the materials.

Mercedes didn’t bat an eye, sharing Annette’s enthusiasm as she took the materials and asked to measure him. Ashe’s face continued burning as he had to strip to his smallclothes in order for Mercedes to get the most accurate measurements (Annette was merciful enough to step out of the room during this). Ashe couldn’t tell if Mercedes genuinely didn’t care what this project was for, or if she was too excited to receive a (rather challenging) sewing project to realize its purpose. Whichever one it was, Ashe had no complaints. 

Four days later, Ashe had been weeding flower beds in the greenhouse when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Annette and Mercedes behind him, grinning like schoolgirls who just aced an exam. Nervous yet excited, he followed them to Mercedes’ quarters, where he was met with the finished products.

“Oh, Mercedes. . .” Ashe gaped as he held them in his hands, inspecting them closely. “These are beautiful. They look even better than I imagined!” 

Mercedes beamed. “I’m happy you like it!”

“Is this a good time to say I told you so?” Annette asked. “Because I told you so! My Mercie really is the best seamstress in all of Fódlan!”

Ashe giggled. “Okay, Annette, you were right. Mercedes was the perfect person to ask.”

“Wait. We have to see if it fits first!” Mercedes said.

“Er, right. Uh. . .” Ashe blushed over again. He hadn’t considered that he would be wearing Mercedes’ creation in front of anyone but Byleth, nor did he want to. 

“We’ll step out so you can get changed,” Annette said, one foot already out the door.

“That’s. . .not quite it.” Ashe peered away, his eyes aimed at the floor. “I just. . .this is the kind of thing I would only wear in front of Byleth.”

“Oh,” Mercedes said. “I understand how you feel, though I would appreciate you letting me see you wear it in case my measurements were wrong.” 

“It’s not like we’re going to tell or show anyone,” Annette said. “No one has even seen it except us three. Four once Professor does.”

“Well. . .if you insist. You two helped me put it together, after all.” 

Mercedes smiled. “I’m honored that you trust us, Ashe.”

Both girls left the room, Annette closing the door behind them. Ashe looked at the clothing before sighing. “Here I go.”

Once Ashe was changed, he opened the door just enough to peek his eye through. “You two can come in.” He backed up as he opened the door just enough for them to enter.

As soon as the two young women stepped in, they gasped in unison before smiling all over again. Ashe guessed that this was a positive reaction, but felt he needed verbal confirmation, as he was getting _really_ uncomfortable, _really_ fast while standing half-naked in front of two women.

“Well? How do I look?”

“Ashe, you look so _cute!_ ” Annette’s pitch had risen to a squeal.

“Oh my. . .it’s perfect!” Mercedes said. “Turn around so I can see the back.”

Ashe hesitated before turning around. His face blushed purple as he lifted the hem enough so they could see underneath.

Mercedes released a sigh of relief. “I measured everything right after all. Thank goodness!”

“Professor is going to love this, just you wait!” Annette chirped.

Ashe spun so he was facing the two young women again. “I’m so glad. Thank you so much for you help, both of you!”

As Mercedes and Annette continued beaming and Ashe’s face remained purple, he quickly added to his previous statement in order to dodge a clearly incoming awkward silence.  
"Um, can I take this off now?”  
_____________________________________________

Later that night, Ashe was questioning of what he had gotten himself into.

It was long past dark, and Byleth was still out. This didn’t come as a surprise to Ashe, as Byleth and Gilbert had sent out more patrols lately, therefore having more reports to listen to. Regardless, knowing that didn’t ease his apprehension, the nagging at the back of his mind constantly asking _what if he doesn’t like it?_ Attempting to push the thoughts away only made them worse, causing Ashe to look for a distraction instead.

He skimmed around the room, searching for something that could occupy his mind. To his luck, he found a pile of unorganized books sitting on Byleth’s desk. 

Byleth’s books weren’t very organized to begin with, which Ashe normally didn’t care about because he wasn’t the one reading them. However, this pile in particular caught his eye because it included larger books being stacked on top of smaller ones, which made the pile more likely to fall over at a moment’s notice. Ashe walked over to Byleth’s desk and began to reorganize, removing the top book. Unfortunately, he had barely placed the book on the desk before the pile tipped over, most of the books landing on the floor.

“Aw, shucks. I guess that was bound to happen anyway. . .”

Ashe sighed as he bent downwards, reaching for a book that landed to the side of the desk. As he grabbed hold of its spine, he heard the door open. He froze in his tracks.  
He didn’t have to move to know that Byleth was standing at the doorway.

Ashe remained still for a few seconds, expecting Byleth to immediately question his attire, mainly because of the sight he was met with. It happened that Ashe had bent down in a position where his ass was directly facing the door, giving Byleth a perfect view of the white, frilly panties he was wearing. Under the waistband was five rows of satin, each with an identical pattern, layered evenly so that the hem of one layer touched the beginning of another. The layers ended high enough so some of Ashe’s ass remained exposed.  
When Byleth remained silent, Ashe snapped upwards and turned to face him, leaving the book he was holding on the floor.

Once standing straight, Byleth was able to see Ashe wearing a white, lacy dress. The dress had spaghetti straps, the top part exposing most of his chest. The entirety of the dress was somewhat translucent; it consisted of a loopy pattern, leaving enough thinly-veiled gaps to see hints of Ashe’s skin, yet also enough to cover the essentials. The dress ended just low enough to hide Ashe’s panties.

“Oh, um. . .hello, Byleth.” Ashe peered down at his attire before forcing himself to look at Byleth in the eye. In hopes of lifting some of the settling tension between them, Ashe twirled, the dress rising and momentarily revealing his panties in full.

Meanwhile, the first thing Ashe noticed regarding Byleth was how _depleted_ he looked. The bags under his eyes were darker than usual, and he kept one arm on the door frame for support. However, those features paled in comparison to Byleth’s widened eyes and gaping mouth. He barely blinked as he opened and closed his mouth, as if he considered to speak, only to decide against it, and then repeated the cycle.

"Um. . .Byleth?” Ashe’s heart began to sink. “Do you. . .not like it. . .?”

Byleth removed his hand from the door frame, his mouth relaxing as his gaping halted. He reached behind himself, eyes staying on Ashe as he closed his door. The second the door clicked shut, Byleth stormed up to Ashe, grabbed his shoulders, and pulled him into a wet, sloppy kiss.

“Hnnn?” Ashe’s yelp was buffered by the kiss, too alarmed to kiss Byleth back. When Byleth broke the kiss, he moved his hands to Ashe’s face, cupping it as he leaned his forehead into his lover’s.

“Ashe. . .” Byleth’s voice came out as a deep, husky whisper. “You look so _sexy_.”

“I. . .do?” Heat creeped into Ashe’s cheeks.

“You always look sexy.” Byleth kissed him again. “But in this. . .not even the goddess could make me resist you.”

Ashe gasped as his blush deepened. His gasp quickly transformed into a grin.

"There’s no need to resist me.” He giggled. “You can do whatever you want to me, my love.”

Byleth had been going wild the moment he had opened his door. However, Ashe declaring his submission drove him to the very _edge_.

Byleth nearly lost all composure as his lips crashed into Ashe’s, his hands sneaking down to his thighs. He lifted Ashe by pulling his thighs upwards, allowing Ashe to wrap his legs around Byleth’s waist. They continued kissing as Byleth carried Ashe to their bed, Byleth setting his lover on his back gently before climbing over him.

Their kisses remained heated as Ashe assisted Byleth in tearing off his robes. They broke the kiss only when removing Byleth’s shirt, and even those few seconds of lack of contact were painful for both of them. Once Byleth was only in his smallclothes, Ashe’s hands were all over him, one hand caressing his chest while the other held his shoulder.  
Within minutes, Ashe’s cock was fully hard, straining against his panties. He softly whined as he rutted his hips upwards.

“Mmmm, someone needs to be touched,” Byleth murmured, his lips moving to Ashe’s cheek. “But you _did_ say that I could do whatever I want. . .” He trailed his kisses towards Ashe’s jaw.

Ashe wasn’t sure what Byleth was implying. He remained silent as he titled his head aside, giving Byleth better access to his neck. After planting several kisses on Ashe’s jaw, Byleth kisses his neck, focusing on a particularly sensitive spot that had Ashe moaning.

“Gods, I [em]love[/em] it when you moan. But I want you to moan a little louder. . .” Byleth moved off of Ashe and sat at the foot of the bed. “Get on all fours.”

Byleth spoke in a voice that was commanding, yet ever so gentle. It was a voice Byleth only used with Ashe, and it made Ashe weak in the knees, no matter how many times he heard it. It also made him comply without question, so within seconds, Ashe was on his hands and knees.

Byleth grinned as he moved Ashe’s dress to fully expose his panties. He ran one hand over the material before hooking his fingers under the waistband and carefully pulling it down so Ashe’s ass was exposed.

Ashe found himself blushing all over again; no matter how many times Byleth saw his most intimate parts, he always felt sheepish upon being so exposed. Byleth was aware of his lover’s sheepishness and would therefore tread lightly, making sure to give him plenty of praise as he pleasured him.

However, Byleth was currently too far gone to lather Ashe with praise; his breaths were labored as he spread his lover’s ass. Ashe shuddered upon the cool air hitting his hole, gasping when he suddenly felt Byleth’s warm breath hitting it instead. Seconds later, Byleth gave Ashe’s hole an experimental lick.

“ _Oh!_ ” Ashe nearly jumped, grabbing on to the sheets for support.

Byleth chuckled. “Did that scare you?”

“Um, a little. It was sudden, that’s all.” Ashe craned his neck to look at Byleth directly. “Keep going, love.”

Byleth nodded before giving Ashe’s hole another lick. This time, Ashe’s cock twitched in response, which was the encouragement Byleth needed to go to town.

He began to lick Ashe’s hole eagerly, switching from licking vertically to in circles. Every movement of Byleth’s tongue sparked pleasure, and before he knew it, Ashe’s upper body had melted into the bed. He struggled to keep his head up, solely to maximize the volume of the lewd sounds he was making; while it risked him being heard, Byleth enjoyed his sounds enough to make the risk worth taking.

Seeing Ashe sinking into the mattress, Byleth ceased licking and slowly probed his tongue into Ashe's hole. Ashe gasped and moaned, his body turning into putty as he buried his face into the sheets. Byleth remained steady, slowly inserting his tongue in and out, extending Ashe's pleasure being his sole priority. As much pleasure as Ashe was in, rutting his  
hips to get Byleth deeper, it wasn't quite enough. 

"Byleth, I. . ." He whined. "Please. . ."

Byleth removed his tongue from Ashe's hole. "Please what, baby?"

"I. . .I need to see you. _Touch_ you." 

As Ashe made his request, he realized that getting rimmed in missionary would require the panties going off. He was so desperate for more contact that he was willing to go without them, but Byleth had the final say.

"Certainly. Lie on your back." 

Ashe immediately rolled over. He was met with Byleth gazing at him as if he were the most precious person in the world. His cheeks flushed red as he smiled like a goon.

"Gods. . ." Byleth reached up to caress Ashe's cheek. "I'm so lucky to have you."

Ashe giggled. "I have to say that I think _I'm_ the lucky one."

"How could I not be lucky to see you splayed on my bed, all dressed up for me?" 

From the way he was talking, Ashe could safely guess this was the most turned on Byleth had been in a long time, and he'd be lying if he claimed it didn't give him an ego boost.

"But we can debate another time," Byleth continued. "For now. . ." His eyes trailed down to Ashe's panties, still being worn around his thighs. "Let's get you out of these."

Ashe sighed in relief as he lifted his hips, allowing Byleth to pull them off and place them on the foot of the bed. Byleth's hands then grabbed each of Ashe's legs and swung them over his shoulders. Ashe yelped, as this caused him to be dragged further down the bed.

Byleth's hands returned to Ashe's ass, exposing his hole once more. "The dress stays on, of course. Since it doesn't intrude on me rimming you."

"And you think I look sexy in it," Ashe chirped.

Byleth chuckled. "That too." He ended his sentence with licking Ashe's hole, and without missing a beat, inserted his entire tongue in.

" _Ahhhh!_ " Ashe's flew to Byleth's hair, gently pulling it as sudden pleasure coursed through his veins. 

Byleth smiled as he picked up the pace, thrusting his tongue faster than before. His hands were on Ashe's hips, pulling them downwards so he didn't have to rut his hips. Byleth would occasionally change pace by swirling his tongue instead of thrusting it, which was clearly driving Ashe wild, as with every change of pace, he would either moan louder, pull Byleth's hair harder, or dig his heels into his back deeper. However, Ashe nearly screamed when Byleth decided to put his lips on Ashe's hole, sucking it eagerly as his tongue kept moving. His eyes were shut tight, his jaw was dropped with bits of drool spilling out, and he was too turned on to care.

The pleasure he was experiencing was intense, but not intense enough for him to orgasm. Byleth's tongue barely missed his prostate, getting deep enough to nick against it, but not enough to properly stimulate it. Meanwhile, Ashe's cock was rock hard against his stomach, begging to be touched. He was tempted to touch himself, but refrained because he wasn't sure if Byleth would approve of it. He also wasn't sure if he should ask; he had already asked to switch positions, and he wanted to give Byleth as much control as possible.

Ashe didn't have the chance to ponder these questions further, because that was when Byleth pulled away from his hole. Ashe whined, ready to protest. This changed once Ashe opened his eyes; Byleth had taken off his smallclothes, and his cock was as hard as Ashe's.

"Gods, I _need_ to make love to you. . ." Byleth growled. 

"Then let's make love, my love," Ashe beamed. He was tempted to continue his sentence and hint that he wanted his cock touched too. He ultimately decided against it, as he knew Byleth would find the perfect time to touch him.

Byleth smiled as he leaned down to kiss his lover. That was when he noticed the drool dripping past Ashe's chin, but it didn't phase him. He instead grabbed the edge of the blanket and gently wiped Ashe's chin and jaw. Ashe flushed as he realized he had drooled that much. Once all the drool was wiped up, Byleth kissed Ashe's lips. The kiss was sweet, yet intense and passionate, and Ashe would have lost himself in it if his cock wasn't so _hard_ and if he didn't need Byleth inside him more than anything in the _world_.

When Byleth ended the kiss, he first reached for the hem of Ashe's dress. He pushed it high enough so Ashe's ass and ( _incredibly_ hard) cock were fully revealed. He then reached to the shelf behind their bed and fished out a small bottle of oil, kept hidden behind a pile of books. He poured some into his hand before bringing it to Ashe's hole and solely pushing one finger in. Ashe gasped, titling his head back. Getting rimmed meant his hole was prepped enough to take one finger without any discomfort.

"Let me know when I can add another, baby." Byleth pepped kisses all over Ashe's face as he kept his finger still, now fully inside him.

"Mmmm. . ." Ashe gave himself a minute, letting Byleth lather him with kisses. "Keep going."

Byleth didn't hesitate on adding a second finger. Ashe felt a bit of discomfort upon its initial entrance, but the discomfort soon subsided as Byleth scissored his fingers.

"Oh, just like that. . ." Ashe rolled his hips back, taking his fingers deeper. Byleth didn't have to scissor for long for Ashe to plead, "Another one, _please_."

Byleth inserted a third finger, much slower than the first two. The sudden stretching of his hole had Ashe laboring for breaths. His discomfort increasing, Byleth tried to distract Ashe with dirty-talk.

"Nghh, you're so, so _tight_. If you're this tight around my fingers, you're going to feel _ungodly_ around my cock. I can't wait to be inside you."

Not only did Byleth's distraction work, it made Ashe more horny than ever. Ashe didn't think he could have been more on, but Byleth's dirty talk never failed to strike a chord in him. Overcome with arousal, Ashe barely managed to gasp, "Please. . .put it inside. . ." His gasp turned into a wail mid-sentence.

Byleth hesitated. Usually he fingered Ashe for a while before they made love; he hadn't even found his sweet spot yet. However, it was clear that Ashe was as far gone as he was; waiting any longer was agonizing for both of them. 

Therefore, Byleth withdrew his fingers. He quickly poured oil on his cock, using one hand to rub the oil all over it, the other putting the bottle back in its usual place. "I'm almost there, baby." He lined his cock with Ashe's entrance, and within seconds, pushed his head inside.

" _Ohhh_ . ." Ashe closed his eyes again, struggling not to rut his hips. He must have not been doing a very good job, because Byleth's hands returned to pinning his hips down as Byleth slowly pushed in. Byleth gasped as his cock sunk deeper; the feeling of Ashe's warm, snug hole around him felt too pleasurable to describe.

"Gods, you feel so good. . ." Byleth leaned down to kiss Ashe, moans and gasps disappearing as he buried himself to the hilt. Ashe's hands wandered Byleth's back as he returned the kiss, the tips of his fingers caressing every spot that shot sparks up Byleth's spine.

Byleth moaned before managing to ask, "Can I. . .move. . ."

Ashe whined in response; he would have rolled his hips if they weren't being held down. "Yes, _please_!"

Byleth slowly pulled out, only leaving his head inside, before thrusting all the way back in. Ashe wailed, his eyelids fluttering shut as his head tipped back. Byleth continued to thrust this way, burying his face into Ashe's neck as he planted kisses all over it.

Ashe's hands no longer wandered Byleth's back; his wrapped his arms around it as he wrapped his legs around Byleth's waist. That prompted Byleth to increase the speed of his thrusts, moaning wildly into Ashe's neck. The increasing speed cause Byleth to shift his hips and thrust at a different angle, an angle that hit Ashe's sweet spot, _dead on_. The moment Byleth found it, Ashe's jaw dropped in a silent scream, the most quiet he'd been since their lovemaking session began.

When Byleth noticed Ashe'e silence, he lifted his head, concerned until he saw the blissed expression on his lover's face.

Byleth caressed his cheek. "Did I find it, baby?"

Ashe opened his eyes upon being caressed. He nodded vigorously. "Keep hitting. . .that spot. . .feels _so_ good. . ."

Byleth moved his hands to either side of Ashe's head before he picked up the pace. He thrust faster than ever before, keeping his hips rigid so he hammered Ashe's sweet spot with every thrust. Ashe's silent screams would have become much less silent had he not kept his lips locked with Byleth's. Every part of one's body was touching the other, the dress being the only barrier to having full skin-on-skin contact. Though in this case, it was the only barrier not only acceptable, but favored.

If there was one thing Ashe knew, it was that he wasn't going to last much longer. An unmeasurable amount of pleasure had built up inside his lower torso, ready to burst. However, there was one thing keeping it from bursting, and that was his untouched cock. Ashe whimpered as he felt his orgasm being stalled, yet also was too blinded by pleasure to form a coherent sentence.

"Byleth, I. . .ahhhhh. . . _need_. . ." Any other words that escaped Ashe's lips came out as one long, garbled sound. 

Byleth wasn't much more competent, struggling to slow down so he could properly communicate. "What do. . .ngh. . .you need?"

Ashe resorted to titling his head downwards, his chin pointing towards his cock. Byleth put the pieces together when he followed Ashe's gaze.

"Oh. . .you've gone. . .this long without touch. . ." Through all the gasps, a smile emerged on Byleth's face. "As your reward. . .let me see you touch yourself."

Ashe's eyes widened, due to surprise and excitement. Without hesitation, he unwrapped one of his arms and brought his hand to his cock. He sighed in relief as soon as he touched it, and then began stroking it, matching his strokes with Byleth's thrusts.

"Ashe, that's so _hot_. . ." Moments later, Byleth suddenly wailed. "Oh gods, I'm going to cum!"

Ashe nodded, the best way he could express that he was close too.

"Let's. . .cum together. . ." Byleth placed his forehead on Ashe's forehead before whispering, "Cum for me."

That was all it took. 

Ashe's eyes rolled into his head as his orgasm hit, spilling all over his hand and stomach as he saw stars. He clenched around Byleth harder than ever as the pleasure bursting in his torso spread through the rest of his body; Byleth keeping his cock on Ashe's sweet spot made his orgasm even more intense. Byleth's orgasm hit immediately after, filling Ashe's deepest parts with his seed.

As soon as their climaxes ended, Ashe unhooked his other arm and legs, all of them falling limp on to the bed. Byleth's arms gave way, moving his face back into the crook of Ashe's neck as he collapsed.

Both of them took a couple minutes to catch their breath and regain their senses. Once they had regained most of their composure, Byleth moved his head back up, kissing Ashe's jaw as he did so. As he and Ashe gazed at each other, both of them broke into smiles.

". . . _Wow_." Ashe eventually said. "I think that was some of the best sex we've had in a while."

"I can't argue with that." Byleth kissed Ashe's forehead. "Had someone told me two hours ago that I was going to have intense sex with my boyfriend tonight, I wouldn't have believed them."

"You looked real tired when you first came in." Ashe's ears turned red as he recalled the memory. "But I managed to change that, um, pretty quick."

Byleth blushed as well. "Where did you manage to find these? They look like they were _made_ for you."

Ashe flitted his gaze. "I'm sure you meant that figuratively, but, uh. . ." When Byleth remained silent, Ashe continued his sentence. "They _were_ made for me. Annette helped me pick the fabric and Mercedes sewed it all together. But the design was completely my idea."

"I see." Byleth was less surprised than Ashe had expected him to be. "That makes it even more special. Though, I have to ask. . .did either of them see you wear it?"

"Both of them did. But Mercedes only wanted to see it to make sure her measurements were right, and I think Annette just wanted to see the end results. I'd never let anyone else see me wear this, I promise."

"Good. Because if anyone else does. . .they won't be able to resist you." Byleth brushed Ashe's bangs as he caressed his temple. "And if anyone tries to snatch you away from me. . .I'll make sure they'll regret coming anywhere _near_ you." His threat ended with a growl.

"No one's going to take me away from you, my love." Ashe chuckled, leaning up to kiss Byleth. However, as he moved, he whimpered. "Um. . .you're still. . ."

"Oh." It was Byleth's turn to blush; he was still inside Ashe. He steadily pulled out, leaning back to get a proper look at Ashe's hole. Moments later, his cum began leaking out of it. Byleth licked his lips. "Gods. . .if I wasn't so tired, seeing my cum in you would make me want another around."

Ashe's ears remained red. "Your cum feels so warm. . .even though it's going to leak all over the sheets. . ."

"We can clean up tomorrow. For now. . ." Byleth grabbed the hem of Ashe's dress. "Sadly, this needs to come off."

Ashe lifted his hips (with a wince) as Byleth dragged the hem upwards. Once high enough, Ashe carefully sat up so Byleth could pull it over his head and place it on top of the panties. He remained in that position so Byleth could tug the blanket from under him. Byleth then nestled under the blanket before pulling it over both of them. Once properly tucked in, Byleth cradled Ashe, holding him tight as he let Ashe's head rest against his chest.

"Mmmm. . .I love you, Ashe."

"I love you too, Byleth."

Ashe fell asleep as happy as he could be, too enamored to realize how sore he would inevitably be in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the references I used for Ashe's dress and panties.
> 
> Dress: https://imgur.com/rh4mNWg
> 
> Panties: https://imgur.com/oySthaS


End file.
